


Drowning

by Relvich



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Drowning, Mermaid Anxiety, Mermaid Logic, Mermaid Prince, Sirens, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relvich/pseuds/Relvich
Summary: They were happy together, the three of them. They completed each other.And yet... Logic had always felt a part of himself was missing. And it was, he knew that. But still, he was happy.Until... until he found the missing piece.





	1. Prologue.

The reefs were silent, as they always were. A shadow passed above them, unaware of its soon-to-be disastrous fate, as three beautiful creatures conversed in soft and melodic tones.

“It’s the first this month,” the darkest of the trio remarked, letting his too-tired eyes follow the ship’s slow progression.

“Yes… it is.” Another sighed, flicking his tail in nervous anticipation. He was the strongest of the group, so it was likely that he would be the one doing most of the work, pulling the humans from their petty wooden transport and keeping them under until their meagre bubbles stopped entirely. He brightened, after a few moments of quiet pondering. “Perhaps this vessel will have treasures! It has been so long since I have seen something new that sparkles with the sun.”

“I’ll be sure to pilfer something from the wreckage for you, then.” The first spoke again, giving a soft smile, a rarity for the boy.

“We should surface.” The third reminded them. They had only a _very_ small window of time before their prey would be lost to them entirely, and none of them had eaten for two moons at least. The other two nodded, and they propelled themselves upwards at the speed of the wind in a storm.

Soon, they broke the surface of the water. They had a place, not many strokes away from their dwelling. It was a jagged rock structure, and no human boat they had seen had survived against it. It also had a small platform where the three could sit and sing while their tails still hung comfortably in the water. It was perfect, and they had lured many men to their deaths there.

They sat. And they sang, they sang gloriously, their three melodies joining to create a mosaic of their tastes: one dark, wistful and melancholic, another cheery and joyous, and one more that was the very technical _definition_ of musical excellence, calculated with phrases that rose and fell like the tides. And together, they were absolutely and utterly _irresistible_.  

They waited.

And soon enough… the dark outline of the ship cut through the fog, its dazed captain and crew alike hopelessly attracted to the stunning magic and sublime perfection of their conjoined song, like moths drawn to flame.

They had never stood a chance.

Giggling at the thought of having full bellies for weeks to come, the three slipped into the water once more, waiting for the wood to be devoured by the stone and for all hell to break loose.

The crunching, snapping sound of destruction came from above them.

They pounced.


	2. The Change.

_...Once upon a time, it had been just Lo and Anx against the entire ocean. They traveled the currents together, looking for a home to call their own. They were Sirens, after all: how were they to secure their catch if they couldn’t find a powerful boulder to dash the human ships against?_

_They had traveled for a long, long time. They stopped at the occasional colony of their kind for food, and for a single day’s rest, but they both felt the pull and call of the ocean to_ keep moving, wandering, my dears: something great awaits you.

_And one day, they found it. Their home, in more ways than one._

_There, on the sea floor, lay an exceptionally gorgeous Siren, his hair waving in the water as his fingers did the same, drawing mindless patterns as his eyes wandered the choppy ceiling so, so far above them. His tail was the purest white, paler even than the seafoam and brighter even than the clouds on a sunny day, but when he and Anx locked eyes, oh, it didn’t stay that way for long._

_It is said that when a Siren finds the soul they are destined to sing with forever, their tails… Change. They change to reflect what that soul will mean to them, what that soul will be for them._

_When Anx and the stranger locked eyes, they both Changed._

_Anxiety’s tail morphed. Where before it had been black (darker than the deepest abyss, darker than the sky at mid-night, and nothing more than he deserved— a tail was a reflection of the soul, and his was_ ugly _he was sure of it, so of course he’d have a tail to match—) it became riddled with sparkling stars, a reflection of the sky above them during dark-times on the clearest day, phenomenal and stunning and_ amazingly beautiful. _The stranger’s tail now roared with bold color, reds and golds and orange and soft yellow, and the barest hint of lightest blue and green. The colors formed a ragged band crossing the boy’s tail diagonally, like some sort of sash sometimes found on the more… ‘important’ humans. It resembled… well, Lo and Anx weren’t sure, and they weren’t sure for a long time. They only figured it out when the three one day saw one of the human ships attack another— and they learned a few new words that day, those words being things like ‘gun’ and ‘fire’ and ‘have mercy, oh god, have_ mercy’— _and finally they could describe it. Flame._

 _After the Change, The stranger approached them, as Anx was_ not _leaving Lo’s side. He’d linked (locked, really, he wasn’t allowing Lo to leave his side, either) their arms, and allowed one of his serrated fangs to chew at his lip, a nervous tick of his._

_"Hello, there,” the stranger smiled brilliantly._

_“H-hi.” He stuttered out, averting his eyes._

_And from that moment forward, the three had been a family. The stranger invited them both to his dwelling, where he’d lived alone for most of his life. A sad existence, he had called it, because living alone there had been no one to sing with but his own echo in the walls of his cave. He’d been abandoned too early— before he came of age. He had to become strong to survive. Almost too strong, because he never learned how to rely on others. Never had the chance to._

_Soon, however, he learned. And he learned love, too, watching Anx and Lo interact. Before long, he loved them both with a ferocity he hadn’t even known was within him._

_And since he’d invited them into his home, a few full moons later, when they felt they could trust him enough, they invited him into their_ own _home, their anchor, their happiness._

_Their relationship._

_They told him their full names— Logic and Anxiety. And he confessed that he had no name, for he was never given one._

_"A product of being so alone for so long,” he had laughed, trying to shake them off of the scent of his shame and sadness._

_“You’re not alone anymore.” Logic reminded him._

_“And you never will be, my Prince.” Anx had grinned. He’d gotten the idea from his Markings, the one that resembled the sash of a royal, and from the human stories, the ones about princely heroes and saviors. He had learned them from the old storytellers of his and Lo’s childhood tribe, the ones that had risked their lives to go up to the surface to hear of news and threats to the Sirens’ ways._

_The newly named Prince beamed, and that night the three slept curled around each other, Prince in the middle, unwilling to let go._

_So Lo and Anx became Lo and Anx and Prince, and they were happy._

_…However. Logic began to feel a certain… disconnect. His tail was still royal blue. He had no markings, and Anxiety and Prince were made for each other and_ was he intruding? What if they didn’t want him there anymore?

_And as Prince and Anx grew closer, he felt the angry mind-sharks of doubt and hopelessness circle him as if he were prey, a new feeling for him as he’d always been one of the ocean’s greatest predators._

_Anxiety, knowing both Logic and those types of feelings very well, saw it one day when Lo was glaring at nothing in particular, trying to unravel his deepest emotions to understand them. He knew that, logically, he had nothing to fear. Anxiety and Prince loved him, he could see it in their eyes and in the way they both included him without a thought and in the way they brought him gifts as he brought them gifts and in the way their songs fit so well— but he just couldn’t shake the_ thoughts, _and he didn’t know_ why.

_“Logic, love, what is wrong? That poor piece of seaweed hasn’t done anything to you, has it?” he smirked, gesturing to the plant before the troubled Siren. “I can fight it, if you want. I think I’d win.” He showed his razor-teeth, grinning, and Lo laughed._

_“No, I don’t think it necessary,” he chuckled. “I just…”_

_“You still love me, right?” He knew the answer. He needed an affirmation._

_“Of course, Lo. I always will.” He swam to meet him, embracing him tightly. “I’ve loved you so long, Logic, and it’s never going to change. Never. You’re my rock. You keep me sane.”_

_“…He is your soulmate.”_

_“And he loves you too. I love you both equally, Lo, that’s how it works.” he smiled, caressing Lo’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss, and that is when Prince made his appearance, hugging him from behind._

_"I promise I’m not going to steal him from you, Logic. I love you too much to ever leave.”_

...And these were the thoughts and cherished memories that were running through his head as he quickly went after one stranded sailor to the next, drowning them as quickly as he possibly could before moving on. He had to get as many as he could. His family was relying on him. They were all relying on each other, as they always had. Who knew when the next ship would come? Who knows how many of Prince’s and Anxiety’s ribs he would be able to count by then, if they didn’t get all of the humans from this vessel?

He shot up to another human, having snapped the neck of his last, intending to drown him, watch his bubbles race to the ceiling, but _—_

Their eyes locked.

His tail Changed.


End file.
